Gagal ML
by Sabaku No Itsuka
Summary: "To-chan, kenapa tidak pakai baju?" tanya bocah kecil yang memilik rambut yang sama dengan Naruto. Terkekeh geli mendengar pertanyaan putranya Sakura mengangkat tubuh kecil bocah laki-laki itu dalam gendongannya lalu menutup pintu, "mungkin Too-chan sedang kepanasan." kekeh Sakura seraya melirik Naruto yang merengut di atas tempat tidur.


Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, kalo Naru punya aku, aku tidak akan membuat Naru kehilangn kedua orang tuanya dan hidup tanpa kasih sayang dari mereka. #lirik Naru.

Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci pair/chara di dalamnya. (reader menanggung dosa Author.)

Tidur bersama itu sangat menyenangkan, Apa lagi kalau tidur bersama dengan pasangan yang sudah resmi. kau bisa melakukan apapun tanpa harus malu pada hukum agama.

Sama halnya dengan apa yang aku rasakan dan laki-laki tampan berkulit Sexy yang baru keluar kamar mandi itu, Namikaze Naruto, Ninja konyol menyebalkan yang kini menjabat sebagai Hokage dan suamiku.

Bukankah dia lelaki tertampan di konoha? sangat tampan, bagiku.

kau lihat? dia memakai jubah mandi orange, hihi.. Dasar Naruto, apa tidak ada warna lain selain orange, mengekspose dada bidang berkulit tan yang sangat menggiurkan untuk di jilat. tanpa sadar aku menjilat bibir atasku, tidak sabar ingin menjilat dada lezatnya aku memang sangat menginginkannya malam ini, rambut pirang basahnya, sangat Sexy.

Jangan menatap dia seperti itu, aku ingatkan ya, dia suamiku. Aku tidak akan mengizinkan wanita atau pria manapun menyentuh suamiku, sekalipun itu Kakashi-sensei aku tidak segan-segan menendang milik senseiku yang berharga sampai layu tidak bisa tegak kembali.

dengan semangat suamiku, Naruto Namikaze putra Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki, ibu dan ayah mertuaku, naik ke atas tempat tidur, Aku yang duduk di atas tempat tidur bergunjang karenanya.

Dia menatapku lalu tersenyum lembut, selembut bunga dandellion.

Ouhh.. Naruhh~ kau tau apa yang aku suka darimu? Senyummu, dan cinta yang kau berikan padaku, kau membuat hatiku luluh, Aku suka senyummu walau aku tidak pernah mengatakannya.

Perlahan dia mendekat, kening kami bersentuhan, mata birunya menatap mata ku dalam, lembut, penuh cinta, dan menggairahkan.

Ugh~ bibirnya sangat lembut dan basah saat bersentuhan dengan bibirku, dia menjilat, mengulum dan menggigit-gigit kecil bibir bawah ku tak sabar. Aku tahu sayang kau sudah menahannya lama, sejak ada laki-laki kedua dalam rumah ini kita jarang melakukan 'itu' yang biasa kita lakukan tiap malam, aku juga sayang, aku sangat menginginkanmu.

Ouhh~.. Yeah.. Seperti itu Naruto, gigit dan hisap.

Aumm...

Kami berciuman panas, bibir ku basah dengan saliva menetes di mana-mana seperti gunung merapi yang memuntahkan isinya.

"Kaa-chan," suara cempreng itu, suara lelaki ke duaku, Dia pasti ingin di temani tidur. Aku melepas ciumanku,

Naruto menatap ku tak rela saat aku melepas ciumannya. "Sebentar Anata, Haru memanggil.." bisik ku lembut di telinganya.

"jangan lama." mohonnya seraya menjilat pipi, dan daguku, membersihkan tumpahan saliva di sana dengan lidahnya.

"aku tidak janji." goda ku saat sudah di depan pintu. Sebelum aku keluar kamar menuju kamar putra pertama kami yang tadi memanggilku, Aku menolehkan kepala pinkku ke arahnya, aku terkekeh geli melihat raut wajah merajuk miliknya.

"Aku serius Anata, aku menginginkan mu." dari luar kamar aku bisa mendengar rajukannya.

Dasar Naruto..

OoOo

.

.

.

.

.

Menghela nafas gusar Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur, menatap langit-langit kamar menunggu wanita merah muda yang tengah sibuk dengan jagoan mereka.

Mengehela nafas entah yang kebarapa kali dari 10 menit yang lalu Naruto mengacak rambut pirang basahnya frustasi, cepat-cepat dia berpose se sexy mungkin di atas tempat tidur saat pintu kamar berderit dan terbuka perlahan.

Naruto tersenyum senang, dia merubah ekpresinya saat wanita merah muda itu sudah di depan pintu, "kau lama.." rajuknya manja dengan bibir mengerucut.

Wanita merah muda itu tersenyum, tak lama kemudian kepala kecil berambut birang melongok dari balik punggung wanita itu.

Mulut Naruto menganga tidak percaya melihat siapa yang bersembunyi di balik punggung istrinya. merengut kesal diatas tempat tidur lelaki tampan itu membuang muka.

"To-chan, kenapa tidak pakai baju?" tanya bocah kecil yang memilik rambut yang sama dengan Naruto.

Terkekeh geli mendengar pertanyaan putranya Sakura mengangkat tubuh kecil bocah laki-laki itu dalam gendongannya lalu menutup pintu, "mungkin Too-chan sedang kepanasan." kekeh Sakura seraya melirik Naruto yang merengut di atas tempat tidur.

Si kecil Haru, nama bocah kecil brumur 3 tahun itu, mengangguk lucu. Anak laki-laki berwajah tampan itu meraih leher sang ayah saat sampai di atas tempat tidur lalu mengecup kening ayahnya sayang. Si pirang kecil itu menunduk menatap wajah ayahnya seraya tersenyum, "To-chan, kenapa To-chan selalu pulang malam." dia mengubah ekspresinya saat kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut kecilnya, menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan rindu.

Wajah kesal Naruto melunak mendapat kecupan manis dari putra ke sayangannya, walau masih sedikit kesal karena acara malam penyatuannya harus terganggu, mendengar pertayaan itu dari bibir kecil putranya Naruto tersenyum, "Akhir-akhir ini Too-chan sangat sibuk, maaf ya." lelaki tampan itu memeluk tubuh kecil Haru lalu merapikan helaian pirangnya. "kenapa belum tidur, ini sudah malam." Naruto mengangkat tubuh kecil Haru lalu membaringkan tubuh mungil putranya di tengah tempat tidur di antara dia dan Sakura.

Bibir kecil Haru mengerucut, "aku ingin tidur dengan Kaa-chan dan Too-chan," rajuknya seraya memainkan jubah mandi yang di pakai Naruto.

Naruto mencubit pipi chabi putranya membuat Haru tersenyum mendapat perlakuan manis darinya, tersenyum semanis mungkin dia memejamkan mata lalu menggesekkan hidungnya di kening Haru. "keinginan mu tekabul jagoan, sekarang tidur." mengangkat wajahnya Naruto menatap sepasang emerald jernih Haru lembut lalu mengacak rambut pirangnya, dia kembali mencium kening Harunya lembut. Naruto merasa bersalah tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk keluarga kecilnya, menjadi seorang hokage tidak semudah seperti yang dia pikirkan.

Mendapat perlakuan manis dan kecupan lembut di keningnya Haru memejamkan mata dengan bibir kecil yang tersenyum, dia menyamankan kepala pirangnya di antara dada dan ketiak Naruto lalu memeluk erat bahu besar sang Ayah.

Sakura memperhatikan kedua lalu tersenyum, tangannya menggenggam tangan Naruto yang mengelus kepala putranya. Naruto mendongak menatap Sakura seraya tersenyum, "kau tidak keberatankan, Anata?" tanya Sakura seraya mengelus jemari kekar Naruto.

Naruto mengecup bibir Sakura, melumat bibir kemerahan itu lembut lalu melepas bibir lezat Sakura tak rela, "tentu tidak," katanya seraya tersenyum. " tapi aku punya rencana." Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu menyeringai lebar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ouhh... Ahhh... Umm.. Anathhh~ akh! Akh!" Sakura mengerang hebat di atas tempat tidur yang berderit.

Setelah memastikan Haru tidur dengan lelap Naruto membopong Sakura ke kamar tamu lalu menyerang wanita itu tanpa ampun, menghisap dan mengulum payudara sedang wanitanya ganas dari balik gaun tidur yang di pakai Sakura.

Menghentikan lumatannya di payudara Sakura, lelaki tampan berkulit sexy itu menuntun Sakura untuk duduk diatas tempat tidur lalu mencium bibir kemerahan itu lagi, tangannya tak tinggal diam meremas dan memilin puting payudara wanitanya lembut.

"Akh! Akkhh.. Umm.." Sakura mendesah saat tangan kekar Naruto menarik putingnya dari balik gaun tidur yang dia pakai.

Melepas ciumannya pada bibir merah Sakura tangan Naruto naik membelai pipi putih Sakura seraya menatap sepasang emarld cantiknya sayu.

Di tatap Naruto seperti itu Sakura terkekeh, "jangan menatapku seperti itu," katanya seraya mencubit hidung mancung Naruto.

Naruto mengelus hidungnya, "Sakit tahu," protesnya lalu tertawa.

Sakura menatap Naruto sebal, "Apa ada yang lucu?" Tanyanya sedikit tersinggung.

Tersenyum kecil Naruto mengedipkan sebelah mata genit, "Tidak, hanya saja.." dia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sakura, meniup telinga wanita merah muda itu sensual dia berbisik, "Kau semakin cantik."

"Gombal," tuduh Sakura dengan wajah tersipu.

"Aku serius.." kata Naruto meyakinkan lalu mengecup bibir merah Sakura.

Menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Sakura, mereka saling bertatapan, Naruto menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya di bibir merah Sakura yang membengkak, "bibir ini, bibir yang membawa jiwaku kembali."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, itu cuma nafas buatan."

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak, aku tidak berlebihan." jawabnya lalu tersenyum. Kedua tangannya turun mencari bawahan gaun Sakura lalu menarik gaun itu keatas kepala Sakura , melepasnya, kemudian membuangnya asal.

Mengecupi bibir, pipi, mata dan turun ke dada Sakura, mengulum dada kenyal itu lembut dia menuntun Sakura tidur lalu menindihan tubuhnya.

Mereka kembali bercumbu mesra, salingan membelai dan meremas bagian sensitif pasangannya.

Naruto menghisap payudara Sakura, satu tangannya meremas bokong kenyal Sakura, "Akh! Asshhh..." satu tangannya yang lain membelai lembut paha dalam Sakura, telunjuk Naruto menyelinap masuk ke lipatan kecil Sakura. "Akh! Anathahhhh_" pekik Sakura dengan kedua mata tertutup sempurna. Naruto menyeringai lalu menambah jari tengahnya masuk kelubang sempit dan mengocok lipatan kecil basah Sakura, "Ohhh_... kau sempit dan sangat basah." Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, memainkan jari yang di hisap keras milik Sakura yang berdenyut. Puas dengan permainan tanganny Naruto menarik jari, menjilat jari-jari basahnya sensual. Dia kembali mengecup bibir Sakura lalu melepas jubah mandinya tak sabar yang kemudian dia lempar asal. Menatap kemaluan basah Sakura dengan tatapan terpesona,"Kau manis Sakura..." dia bergumam lirih lalu melahap bibir bawah kemarahan Sakura yang basah, menjilat dan menghisapnya rakus. "Ahhhh..." Desah Sakura keras karena klimaks yang hebat.

Mengurut batang besar kemerahanya, Naruto membuka lebar kaki Skura siap meluncurkan torpedo kemerahan ke bibir bawah basah wanita itu.

Tuuuuutt_

Mata Sakura terbuka lebar mendengar suara khas itu, di tatapnya Naruto yang meringis seraya menggaruk kepala pirang yang Sakura yakin tidak gatal. Naruto cengengesan, "Maaf... Sakura-chan, aku tidak sengaja." Mohon dengan raut wajah menyesal.

Sakura menarik selimut, dia bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan tangan menutup hidungnya, di tatapnya Naruto kesal. "Baka Naruto, bau tahu." Kesalnya lalu melempar bantal tepat di wajah Naruto.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf... aku tidak sengaja, sungguh." Jelas Naruto, "Sakura-chan," panggil Naruto saat melihat Sakura berjalan menuju pintu dengan tubuh yang hanya di lilit selimut, "Apa tidak bisa kita lanjutkan? Adikku sudah berdiri." Mohonnya dengan nada frustasi.

Sakura mendengus, "Sudah tidak bernafsu." Acuhnya seraya membanting pintu.

F

I

N

.

.

.

.

Hy... salam kenal, saya lagi demam NaruSaku gara-gara liat AMV NaruSaku moments di youtobe. Serius itu amv manis banget, Bikin saya demam. Pedahal udah minum obat penurun demam tapi gak ngaruh saya masih demam NaruSaku ini (?).


End file.
